Who Better than Myself
by Amledo
Summary: The Doctor has always been a bit odd, and a bit lonely. Now that there are two of him...11th Doctor/11 Ganger. Lemony established relationship.


(A/N: So I find myself unable to resist the requests to more 11/11 Ganger from my loving fans. I don?t own Doctor Who and all that rot. This one is not related to 'Hello Again Me' though there will be sequels to that fic, this one is separate. This is set before the Christmas special so no worries about confused timelines and such nonsense. Umm, obviously slash, self-cesty and whatnot, Matt Smith makes out with himself and lemony goodness ensues, make sense? Ok good, on with the show!)

Who Better than Myself

The Doctor stared hard at the twisted mess that was the wires beneath the TARDIS console. Normally not such a jumbled mess, but with the cat he had acquired, well messes just seemed to happen. But the thing of it was that he never caught the pest at it, the cat was always napping, always. How can you blame something that sleeps so innocently for such big messes? Well the tiny tooth marks all over a relatively unimportant cable might have something to do with the mess, but no, the little calico was an angel. He clearly had Nargles.

"You'll just have to wake up and hunt them sometime eh Luna?" he said to the purring cat, which he hadn?t so much bought as been unable to leave behind. But it, she, brought a much needed warmth to the TARDIS and cuddled like no other, which was good. He scratched the head of the sleeping cat as it lazed about in his hammock and wondered vaguely if she had chosen him for a reason.

When a knock sounded at the TARDIS door a smile cracked over his face and Luna startled out of the hammock. The tiny cat fled into the TARDIS for parts unknown, likely his bed, and the Doctor scrambled to his feet. Like a child on Christmas he bolted for the front door of his home and skidded slightly in sock feet. But it only added to his glee to be able to slide to the door, he even pirouetted as he pulled the doors open.

"Not late am I?"

"Never!" the Doctor's smile only grew more brilliant as he pulled the other man into the TARDIS before closing the doors with a snap. There was a small moment where they shared the same smile before the Doctor leaned in and gave a welcome home kiss to his companion. Their lips worked together effortlessly, and how could they not really?

"Good news love, we are officially not not allowed to go to the sendoff party for Columbus. Just not allowed to stow away," the other man said and the Doctor beamed, that was not a party to be missed, and oh there would be dancing.

"Wonderful news John!" the Doctor beamed and helped to take the other man's jacket. John Smith, the name assumed by the man that was the Doctor's perfect replica, the Ganger had insisted on his own name, made sex sound a bit less egotistical after all. But it was still pretty egotistical, and the Doctor had never been one for narcissism but he wasn't the only one committing the act and thus couldn't be blamed half as much as normal.

"Where's Luna got to? John asked as he kicked off his shoes, his tie already pulled half undone by the Doctor, who quite liked him in their 10th incarnation's clothing.

"Chasing the Nargles I can only hope. I swear she brought them in with her," the Doctor said with a soft smile from beneath his fwoppy bangs. John kissed him deeply, unable to resist such a charming face, vanity tasted like honey and vanilla chai tea.

"Well then maybe we can have the bedroom to ourselves, I've been gone three days after all," John said with a devilish laugh as he scooped his lover over his shoulder and carried him to their shared bedroom. Wouldn't have been fair not to share really, both of them being the same person and it made no sense for the same person to have two bedrooms in the same house, none at all.

The Doctor laughed softly as the other man's frame pinned him lightly to the bed, and a soft moan of content escaped his lips when kisses were lavished upon his jaw and neck. When those kisses moved lower, trailing over his chest as each successive button was undone, his head rolled back and he closed his eyes, reveling silently in the sensation of having a lover once again. And a Time Lord of all people. His hearts knew less of their former ache because he had someone to share the pain with as well as the inexplicable love that existed between them.

Becoming lovers certainly hadn't been planned, but sharing a bed had certainly helped to give the idea legs, and it had walked away from them a few days later after a bit too much wine. They had never taken the time to think that it might be strange, or to wonder at how being the same person they had still both instantly taken up the opposing sides of the relationship. But the Doctor didn't want to think about such things, he was painfully aroused and his lover was teasing him mercilessly, and where had his pants gone.

He opened his eyes and propped himself up to watch John, his eyes half-lidded and an unashamedly sinful look plastered all over his face. John glanced up from his position between the Doctor's thighs, meeting the other man's eyes and with a lustful sigh, took the Doctor's arousal into his mouth. Boneless arms gave out and the Doctor fell back moaning wantonly and begging for John to take him because he wouldn't last much longer.

With such a prompt John didn't need to be told twice and buried himself in his lover's warmth, kissing the Doctor firmly as strong legs wrapped around his waist. Both were soon lost to the act, and neither paid attention to anything except their lover or the sensation of their lovemaking. John was in heaven at the feeling of his lover surrounding him, of their skin sliding together and the moans that slipped from the Doctor's lips as swollen and red as they were from their kissing. And the Doctor delighted in the utter warmth brought to him by simply having the other man in him and around him, their skin and lips touching and never letting go of the feeling and perhaps one day he would tell the other man just what that blissed out expression did to his hearts. But not right then because his body was growing tense and his hearts were galloping and with a strangled cry he found his release and was joined almost instantly by his lover.

"I love you John," the Doctor breathed, kissing his lover desperately, his eyes attempting to focus on the other man.

"And I love you, dear Doctor," John replied, kissing the Doctor's neck and shoulder as they separated to lie next to one another. And wrapped in one another's arms, they drifted off to sleep.

In the control room Luna mewed lightly and pounced on the bunch of wires, triumphantly plucking up a tiny creature which she promptly swallowed.

(A/N: So, that was my first ever slash lemon. And I doubt it was great because when it comes to this stuff I'm about as awkward as hugging Voldemort. Anyway, leave a review so I know how you liked it, and can maybe improve in the future. I'm likely posting this from my phone, so if there are formatting errors, feel free to pm me and I will attempt a fix


End file.
